Bittersweet
by matokinite76
Summary: Aku tau, pertemuan pertama kita hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang terasa begitu manis./ Kau masih menyebut ini kebetulan? Tidak, Love. Inilah yang mereka bilang takdir tuhan yang manis./ YAOI Fanfiction! DaeJae couple here! Slight KaiSoo


_**Aku tau, pertemuan pertama kita hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang terasa begitu manis. **_

"Akan ku adukan kau pada Kyungsoo hyung karena berani selingkuh dibelakangnya"

"H-hei!"

"Apa? Kau mau mengelak? Tidak ada alasan Kim Jong—"

"Siapa kau?"

_**Tapi tuhan memang sudah menentukan jalan untuk kita berdua. Ia selalu mempertemukan kita diwaktu yang bersamaan. Seolah-olah kau dan aku memang sudah ditetapkan untuk saling mengenal dan saling melengkapi.**_

"Camellia pink!"

_**Kau masih menyebut ini kebetulan? Tidak, Love. Inilah yang mereka bilang takdir tuhan yang manis.**_

"Ini, pakailah."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tak usah sungkan, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur melihat kau menangis."

"Youngie...Siapa dia?"

"Bu-"

"Kenalkan, dia tunanganku."

CUP.

"Kajja chagi, kita pergi"

From: Jae Bi

Aku tau tadi itu hanya sandiwara. Baby-ya, kau tak pandai berbohong. Besok malam, datanglah ke rumahku dengan laki-laki yang kau bilang sebagai tunanganmu.

"Siapa?"

"Dia...kembali lagi, hyung."

"Katakan padanya, tunangannya sudah menunggu di lobi."

"Tuan muda, tunangan Anda ingin menemui Anda."

"Tunangan? Tapi aku bel-"

"Chagiya!"

"Kumohon, bantu aku. Hanya kali ini. Sungguh. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

"Hei baby, kebetulan sekali. Ini,"

"ku harap kau datang dengan TUNANGANMU itu baby Yoo."

"Son, kau juga disini?"

"E-eomma?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Tunangan Youngjae tante."

"Kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Hei! Menikahlah denganku"

"Apa?! Kau gila? Bahkan kita tak saling kenal dan kau? Woah...orang ini benar-benar sudah gila."

"Aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau menikah denganku!"

"Ya! Kau pikir aku gila uang? Hei! Aku ini presdir disini, tidak mungkin aku kekurangan uang. Bahkan ku pikir uangku jauh lebih banyak darimu."

"Permisi tuan muda, tuan besar ingin meminta Anda pulang ke rumah. Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pada tuan."

"Menikahlah, ini satu-satunya yang kuinginkan darimu nak."

_**Aku tau ini salah, Janji suci ini tidak seharusnya kita jadikan sebagai permainan. Tidak seharusnya kita jadikan sebagai media pelarian. Kau sebagai persembahan terakhir untuk ayahmu dan aku untuk menghindar dari masa laluku. Tidak ada dasar cinta dalam pernikahan ini. Tapi aku menikmati kesalahan ini Love.**_

"Ayo kita menikah!"

_**Dan, disinilah semua bermula. Perasaan sayang yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini timbul. Jantung ini bekerja sangat cepat hanya karena ketidaksengajaan bertatapan mata denganmu. Genggaman tanganmu seolah-olah memberikanku kekuatan dan pelukanmu bagaikan sebuah sweater tebal. Hangat.**_

_**Tapi love, kenyataan pahit yang selama ini aku lupakan, kembali menyadarkanku. Skin ship yang kita lakukan hanyalah mimpi yang ketika aku terbangun akan lenyap begitu saja. Pada dasarnya semua yang ku lakukan tidak membuatmu bergerak untuk membuka pintu hatimu yang tertutup sangat rapat. Tidak membiarkan aku memasuki hatimu, barang sedikitpun, kau juga tak sudi.**_

"J-Jung..." Kedua bola mata itu memandang tak percaya apa yang ada di depannya. Bahkan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik butiran bening itu sudah mengumpul di kedua kelopak matanya.

"J-Jae?"

"YOO YOUNGJAE TUNGGU!"

_**Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan benar-benar menyesakkan.**_

"Aku ingin...kita bercerai saja."

_**Dan pada akhirnya aku harus merelakanmu untuk orang lain.**_

SREK. SREK. SREK.

"Lihat? Aku tak akan mau menandatangani surat perceraian ini."

_**Dan badai yang selama ini menerjang kehidupan percintaan kita telah terlewatkan. Semua akan kembali berubah menjadi indah. Bukankah begitu, love?**_

"Aku mencintaimu Yoo...dan selamanya..."

Selamanya. Itulah yang kuinginkan terucap dari bibirmu.

BITTERSWEET - COMING SOON!

Annyeong! *lemparin sandal jepit* AAAA MAAFKAN AUTHOR KAWAN I KNOW I KNOW APA KESALAHAN SAYA. TAPI AMPUNI AUTHOR JEBAL.

Maafin saya. Saya tau saya masih punya banyak utang FF sama kalian dan saya tiba-tiba nongol bukannya ngelunasin utang saya ke kalian, malah ngepost teaser beginian. MAAAFFFFF TT-TT saya juga menghilang bukan tanpa alasan, itu karena saya ada UAS, dan sebenernya masih sisa satu hari lagi, tapi saya nekat ngepost ini. Alesan lainnya saya galau karena FF DaeJae gaada yang update terus saya kehilangan ide-ide saya. Gomennnn :(

Apalagi buat temen saya yang udah nitip ide FF ke saya buat dijadiin FF. Tapi demi cintaku padamu kawan, FF-mu sudah hampir selesai. Tapi masalahnya adalah...tiba-tiba alur endingnya membuyar entah kemana. MIANHAEEEE ;;;A;;;;

Tapi saya mohon di review ya ini teaser kaga jelas. Pengen tau FF ini diterima sama kalian atau enggak. Dan saya janji bakal ngelunasin FF saya setelah liburan. Oke guys, saya undur diri. Thank you soooo much buat kalian pembaca setiaku. Ily. guys3 *bow* annyeong!


End file.
